firefandomcom-20200223-history
Quinte West Fire Rescue
Quinte West Fire Rescue was formed upon the creation of the City of Quinte West in 1998. The City is an amalgamation of the City of Trenton, Village of Frankford and the Townships of Murray and Sidney. Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 165 Front St., Trenton Built 1968 :Pumper 131 '- 2011 Kenworth / Pierce (SN#24247) :'Pumper 132 '- 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN #7032) :'Ladder 171 '- 1999 Pierce Dash tower (1250/250/85' rearmount) (ex-?) :'Unit 134 '- Utility Fire Station 2 - 34 Cameron Ave., York Subdivision Built 1975 :'Pumper 231 '- 2009 Kenworth / Pierce (1050/835) :'Tanker 241 - 2003? Freightliner FL / Advance (500/3000) :Rescue 251 '- 1982 Ford C800 / Pierce (ex-Salunga Fire Company) :'Unit 232 - Dodge utility Fire Station 3 - 58 Aikins Rd., Bayside Built 1976/2002 :Pumper 331 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/1000/?F) :Rescue 351 - 1991 GMC step van :Tanker 341 :Truck 332 Fire Station 4 - 794 Vermilyea Rd., Tuckers Corners :Pumper 431 '- 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 1475) :'Tanker 441 '- 1980 GMC C7000 / Ball (350/1500) :'Tanker 442 - :Rescue 451 '- 1998 GMC 3500HD / Unicell Fire Station 5 - 57 Plant St., Batawa Built 1950/1979 :'Pumper 531 - International 4400 :Tanker 541 '- 2006 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (420/1600) :'Rescue 551 - Ford E350 cube van :Parade - 1942 International KB7 / Bickle pumper : IMG 6087e.jpg|1942 International KB7, © Hans-Ulrich Raffelt Fire Station 6 - 1074 Hastings County Road 5, Stockdale Built 1987 :Pumper 631 '- 2002 Freightliner FL80 / American Lafrance (1050/1000) :'Pumper 632 '- 1976 Chevrolet K30 / FD-built (port./100) :'Tanker 641 '- 2005 Freightliner M2 / S&S (PTO/1800) :'Rescue 651 '- 1977 Chevrolet step van Fire Station 7 - 18 Scott Ave., Frankford Built 1962/1984 :'Pumper 731 '- 1995 Ford F700G / Superior (840/800) (SN#SE 1534) :'Pumper 733 '- 2000 Dodge Ram 3500 4x4 / Wilcox mini-pump (port./100) :'Rescue 751 - Ford E350 cube van dive rescue Assignment unknown :2014 Peterbilt / Pierce tanker (SN#26209) :2006 International / Eastway tanker :2002 Freightliner FL70 / American Lafrance tanker (port./1500) :1988 International S2300 / Rexinger-Schultes tanker (-/3000) :1991 Chevrolet C1500 pickup :1983 Ford L8000 tanker (-/1500) :1983 Ford L8000 / 1976 Hutchinson tanker (-/2600) Retired apparatus :1992 Volvo FE42 / Hub pumper (1050/1000) :1991 E-One Protector pumper (1050/600) (SN#6760) (Donated to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1990 Pierce Dash pumper (1050/800/35F) (SN#E5866) :1989 Ford L8000 / ? (1973) tanker (350/1500) :1987 Ford E350 / Multi-Vans light rescue :1986 International S1900 / Mowat Fabricators tanker (350/1500) :1986 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1986 Dodge rescue van :1985 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1985 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1981 GMC / Ranger pumper (840/400) (ex-?) :1980 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (350/1200) :1979 Duplex R400 / Van Pelt / LTI tower (1250/250/85') (SN#727419) (ex-Gardena Fire Department) :1975 International CO1910A / King pumper (840/500) :1974 Ford F700 / King pumper (625/500) External links Quinte West Fire Department Category:Hastings County Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus